The Wedding
by itsadrugsbust
Summary: What happened after the murder at John & Mary's wedding?


It was the end of the evening when they found themselves in each others arms.  
Greg found Molly sat in a corner on her own, hidden away from the rest of John and Mary's guests. He grabbed a fresh drink for both of them and sat down next to her.  
"Hey" he said gently, offering her one of the glasses.  
"Hi" she replied, taking one of the glasses from him, "thanks."  
"You're welcome. Too much fun for you?" he asked, gesturing to the dance floor.  
"Yeah, something like that" smiling weakly.  
Even though she smiled, he could see the sadness in her eyes.  
"Everything OK? Where's Tom gotten to?"  
Her smile disappeared at the sound of his name. "He's, umm, he's gone"  
"Gone? What he's just gone off and left you here on your own? How bloody rude"  
"No, I asked him to leave"  
"What happened? Did you have a fight? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"  
"No, we didn't fight. Well, we sort of did, but that's not why I asked him to leave. He'd been a idiot all day and watching John and Mary today and seeing how happy they were to be together and to be getting married, I can't remember the last I felt that genuinely happy with him. I was more excited by the thought of their wedding than about the thought of my own. The more I watched them, the more I realised that I wasn't happy with him and that I was just going along with it to be with someone. I tried to tell him all of this calmly and reasonably, but he just started yelling, telling me I was being foolish and I was still in love with Sherlock. He yelled, then I yelled and I ended up throwing the ring at him and telling him to bugger off."  
"Christ Molly. Are you OK?"  
"Do you know what, I think I actually am. It's going to take a while to get used to, but I think it's for the best. Deep down, I know I saw him as a replacement for Sherlock while he was, away. Also, when it came down to it, I don't think he was a particularly nice guy, all sweet and gentle on the outside, but scheming on the inside, being what he thought people wanted him to be. I need to be with someone honest, someone who is happy to be themselves"  
"Wow, you really are dealing with this well aren't you?"  
"Well, you either have to deal with these things or go to pieces and I'm fed up with being the girl everyone feels sorry for"  
He smiled at her and laughed gently "I don't think anyone needs to feel sorry for you anymore, seems to me that you're the most in control of your life of all of us"  
"I don't know about that"  
"Look at us. Sherlock's a, in his own words "high functioning sociopath" who loves a good murder, John's an ex-army doctor who's been kidnapped at least twice, Mary may have married John but she may have well married Sherlock as well the two of them are so close"  
"And what about you?"  
"Me? Well, I'm a post middle aged divorced copper who probably spends more time at work than he does at home"  
"Your not post middle aged Greg"  
"I am Molly, unless I plan on living til 120!" he laughed gently.  
"OK, fair enough!" she laughed with him.  
"I don't know if this is the right thing to say or not, I mean you were engaged to the guy, but I never really liked Tom. There was just something about him that put my nose out of joint."  
"It's OK Greg, and if we're being honest, he wasn't that keen on you either."  
"Really? Did he ever say why?"  
"Well, he said he never liked the way you looked at me, that you were always watching me. I told him that we were friends and that being a policeman you were always looking out for me, but he never quite seemed to believe me."  
"Huh, I see" he said thoughtfully. "Right, this is way to deep and depressing for a wedding, let's lighten the mood. Would you like to dance?"  
"Really?"  
"Sure, why not? As long as you don't judge me too much for my lack of dancing ability"  
"Well, I can't promise anything…" she replied laughing.  
He stood up next to her and offered her his hand, "shall we?"

They spent the next few songs dancing to the upbeat music the band was playing until the tempo slowed. They both shuffled slightly and looked at the floor before Greg reached out and took her hand and gently pulled her closer to him.  
"OK?" he smiled at her softly  
"Yeah" she nodded back as he placed his hands on her waist and she rested hers on his shoulders.  
They swayed together to the soft music playing, slowly and unconsciously moving closer together.  
"You know" he said quietly in her ear "Tom wasn't completely wrong"  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
"I was watching you"  
She looked up at his face questioningly "you were?"  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. You just broke up with the guy"  
"It's OK Greg, you can tell me. Why were you watching me"  
"Molly I…" he started  
"Molly" it was Mary "where's that man of yours disappeared off to?" she asked.  
"He had to get back" Molly replied straightly while Greg let go off her and quietly left the dance floor.

By the time Mary & Molly had finished talking, Greg was no where to be seen and Molly wanted answers. She quickly scanned the room to no avail and she moved out into the corridor looking for him. When there was still no sign of him she wandered outside into the garden. As she turned the corner to go back inside, she spotted him leaning against a wall in a dark corner.  
"There you are" she said as she approached him. She spotted the cigarette dangling from his fingers "those things are really bad for you you know" nodding her head towards his hand.  
He laughed gently at her statement. "I know, I'm down to just the occasional one in moments of crisis"  
"And this is a moment of crisis?" she smiled at him gently.  
"It was getting that way" he replied cryptically  
"Why? Come on Greg, talk to me"  
"I don't know if I can Molly" he said looking down at his feet  
"Of course you can Greg, you can always talk to me. You were going to tell me why you were watching me"  
"I don't think you want to know"  
"Of course I do" she took his free hand in hers "I wouldn't have asked otherwise"  
He looked down at his hand in hers and took a deep breath before looking back up at her "the reason I was watching you was because I was jealous"  
"Jealous? Of me?"  
"Yes, well, no. Jealous of Tom" he looked back at his feet again  
"You were jealous of Tom? Why? I thought you said you didn't like him"  
"I didn't, that's one of the reasons I was jealous. I didn't like him, and he was with you"  
"Oh Greg I, I…"  
"It's Ok Molly" he interrupted her "you don't have to say anything, I know you don't think of me like that"  
"And how would you know what I think about?"  
"Molly…"  
"No Greg, listen to me. How long have you felt like this? And why did you never say anything?"  
He looked into her eyes before speaking. "How long? A while now, since that Christmas I'd say and I never said anything because I was married and you were crazy about Sherlock, then there was everything surrounding his death and I was getting divorced. By the time that was sorted you were with Tom and I'd missed my chance. Besides, I never really thought you'd ever be interested"  
She was slightly stunned by what she was hearing. Yes, she's always noticed that Greg was incredibly handsome and she'd always known he was one of the good guys. They'd forged quite a friendship over the years and she's always found him easy to talk to and fun to be around but she'd never really thought about him in that way. Until now.  
"I can't believe you kept it to yourself all that time." As she looked into his eyes she saw a fragility to him she'd never seen before. Yes they have talked about all kinds of things, but she was now seeing a different side to him. A side that was lonely and all she could do was think about how desperately she wanted to make that loneliness disappear and to make him happy. The more her thoughts flew round her brain, the more she could only think of him.  
"Well, I was your friend, and I didn't want to risk losing that. I couldn't bear to lose you and I wanted you to be happy, even if it meant I could never say anything"  
The fact that he'd put her happiness so far above his own make her heart skip. This man, this kind, caring, handsome man, seemed to have cared more for her than all of her previous boyfriends combined but kept it to himself for fear of losing her. She decided in that moment that she had been blind for a very long time.  
"You could never lose me Greg" she told him softly before raising up on her tiptoes and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

He was so shocked when she kissed him that he momentarily couldn't think how to respond. It was only when she gently squeezed his hand that he realised for certain what she had done.  
"Oh Greg, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that"  
"Molly, you never ever have to apologise for kissing me"  
"Really? I did't want to overstep the mark or…"  
He cut of her off, taking her face in his hands and kissing her slowly but firmly. Like him, she was shocked into stillness to start with, but very quickly started to return his kiss, her arms wrapping round his neck. They spent the next few minutes gently kissing, wrapped in each others arms before they pulled away from each other.  
"Oh god Greg, I can't believe I was so blind for so long"  
"It's OK Molls, it looks like we may have gotten there in the end" he smiled at her before placing a series of quick kisses on her lips. She closed her eyes and let out a gentle moan at his actions before slowly opening her eyes and taking hold of his tie, pulling him in towards her and kissing him deeply while running her fingers over the back of his neck. Her actions now caused him to moan which allowed her the opportunity to slide her tongue into his mouth. As their kiss deepened, their hands started to move over each others bodies with his stroking up and down her sides and over hips while hers slid over his chest, toying with the buttons on his shirt.  
He gently groaned her name as her fingers grazed over his nipple and he reluctantly pulled his lips away from hers.  
"Molly, are you sure about this? I mean, you and Tom only just finished, I don't want to rush you into anything"  
"It's fine Greg, it really is. I've felt more happy in the last 20 minutes than I have in the last two years. I've always liked you Greg, I've just always been to distracted to realise it"  
"And now?"  
"Now? Now I'm not distracted anymore"

She took him by the hand and led him back to the main building where the reception was still going on. He thought she was taking him back in for another dance and was shocked when she turned in the other direction and led him up the stairs and along the corridor. They walked in a happy silence until she stopped them outside one of the room doors and pulled her key out of her bag. She turned to face hi before she unlocked the door  
"OK?"  
Realising what she was asking him he answered he quickly "God yes, very definitely OK." He leant over to kiss her deeply for releasing her to let her open the door and pull him inside.  
As soon as the door closed behind they were all over each others, hands running over each others bodies while kissing furiously, his hands running down the back of her dress and onto her ass, squeezing it making her groan into his mouth. Encouraged by her groans, he runs his hand down the outside of her thigh until he reaches the hem of her dress. He felt her let out a deep breath as his fingertips brushed against her soft skin. As his fingers grazed up and down her leg, she undid his tie and dropped it on the floor before starting to undo the buttons on his shirt, trailing her fingers down his chest as she went. As the last button slipped free from its hole, she pushed it from his shoulders and down his arms, allowing it to drop to the floor.  
"Huh, so that's how far down that tan of yours goes" she says teasingly while letting her eyes wander over his now bare chest.  
He grinned at her before pulling her closer to him and kissing his way up her bare arm and across her collarbone and throat while simultaneously slowly pulling the zip down on the back of her dress until it silently dropped and pooled round her ankles. He was speechless as he ran his eyes over her body taking in the matching lacy black underwear, a stark contrast to her pale skin.  
"Wow, just…wow. You are just stunning"  
She smiled shyly as he complimented her. He saw the shyness in her eyes so took control of the situation, kissing her gently while slowly moving her back towards the king sized bed in the middle of the room. As the back of her legs knocked against the bed, she sat down on the edge leaving her face at his waist height.  
"Oh my" she said breathily, taking in the sizeable bulge in his trousers "looks like you're a bit restricted in there."  
He laughed gently as she spoke "you could say that"  
"Well, lets see if we can do something about that shall we?" reaching forward to undo the buckle on his belt before moving on to the button and fly. His eyes closed and his head lulled back and she gently opened his trousers and pushed them down over his hips leaving him in just his navy boxers. As his trousers hit the floor he snapped his head back forward and toed off his shoes and socks before joining her on the bed. He wanted to take his time and taste every part of her body, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to control himself for that long. He laid her down next to him and kissed her soundly before working his way down her neck and throat. As he moved his mouth over her warm skin, his hands reached behind her to unhook her bra and slide the straps down her arms, revealing her breasts to him, her nipples already starting to harden. He momentarily removed his mouth from her throat to smile at her before moving down to take one of her breasts in his mouth, gently sucking on it  
"Mmmm, oh Greg!" she moaned as his tongue flicked over her ever hardening nipple. He moved across to lavish the other one with the same attention while his hand stroked up and down her thigh. As more moans came from her lips he slid his hand from her thigh across her high cut french knickers, feeling the dampness between her legs. His teasing fingers elicited another loud groan from her as he kissed down her body and across her stomach.  
"Please Greg…."  
"What Molly? What do you want?"  
"You, I want you Greg, please" she managed to get out breathily.  
He didn't need asking twice and quickly pulled off her knickers and his boxers revealing his straining erection  
"Well hi there!" Molly smiled as she eyed his erection before laying back on the bed and opening her legs for him. As he ran his eyes over her reclining form he let out a loud groan before positioning himself over the top of her.  
"Hang on a second, do we need some sort of protection?" he asked  
"It's OK, I'm on the pill and I know you've not been with anyone since the divorce"  
"Brilliant, wonderful, fantastic" he grinned at her  
"Greg"  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut up and shag me"  
Her words were enough to push him over the edge and plunge his cock deep inside of her  
"Christ Molls, so tight, so wet"  
As he adjusted to the feel of being inside of her she reached up and grabbed his face, kissing him fiercely.  
Slowly he started to thrust in and out of her, drawing his cock out before pushing back into her  
"Oh god Greg, thats so good. Oh! Harder!"  
He took her moans onboard and pushed himself deeper inside of her, speeding up his movements  
"Yes! That's it Greg!"  
"Fuck Molly, so good!"  
She pushed up towards him while wrapping her legs round his waist drawing him deeper inside  
"Oh god yes!"  
As they ground against each other, words because moans, her hands gripping his hair  
"So close Molls"  
"Oh god, me too"  
As their movements became more urgent and erratic, she felt herself contract around him before her body started to spasm.  
"Fuck Greg!"  
"Yes Molls, cum for me"  
As she finally crashed over the edge, her body pulled him with her, milking his cock inside of her as his release came. They both shuddered breathlessly, coming together for the first time. As his orgasm finished, he slowly pulled out of her and rolled onto the other side of the bed.  
"God that was good"  
"I know, I've felt anything that good"  
"Really? Tom not do it for you?"  
"God no, he was useless!" she laughed  
He laughed with her as he wrapped his arms round her waist and kissed her shoulder  
"Well, hopefully there'll be no more useless from now on."  
"From that performance I don't think we have anything to worry about."

They woke the next morning still wrapped in each others arms.  
"Morning gorgeous" he said kissing her cheek  
"Mmmm, morning"  
"How you doing?"  
"So good, you?"  
"Fantastic"  
He leaned over to check the time on his phone and saw it was nearly 9am.  
"Molly, we're due at breakfast in like 10 minutes"  
"Really? We have to get up?"  
"I'm afraid so. I'm gonna nip over to my room and get some fresh clothes, meet you down there?"  
"Yeah, OK"  
He slid out of bed and found his discarded clothes from the night before, slipping on his boxers, trousers and shirt and picking up his tie before going round to her side of the bed and kissing her.  
"I know I've got to go, but I really don't want to leave you here, looking like that" running his eyes up and down her still naked body.  
"Well, if you're a good boy today, you may get to see it again later"  
"But it's so much fun to be naughty"  
"Get going will you" she laughed slapping him on the ass "I'll see you downstairs"

Greg opened the door slowly, checking out of the door that no one was there to see him coming out of Molly's room. The right was clear but as he looked left he came face to face with John & Mary  
"Morning Greg" John smiled at him  
"Morning John, Mary" he smiled back nervously  
"Did you have a good time last night?" Mary asked  
"Yeah, was really good thanks, best night I've had in a long time"  
"Oh good, I'm glad you enjoyed it" Mary replied to him  
"Greg?" John started "isn't your room down the hall?"  
"Ummm…"  
"And isn't that Molly & Tom's room?"  
"Err…"  
"Hang on, Molly told me that Tom had left for the night" Mary told the two men in front of her  
"Yeah, he did"  
"And now you're coming out of her room in the morning?"  
"It seems that way"  
John suddenly caught on to what his new wife was insinuating  
"Did you finally tell her mate?"  
Greg realised there was no point trying to lie to the doctor, he may not be Sherlock Holmes but could still deduce what had transpired the night before. He took a deep breath  
"Yeah, I did. She'd had an argument with Tom and they broke up. We ended up having a long talk in the garden and well, here we are"  
"Well thank fuck for that"  
"John!" Mary slapped him on the arm  
"What? I never really liked Tom that much, there was something about him I didn't trust and I know that Greg's been crazy about her for ages, this kills two birds with one stone. Get's rid of Tom and stops him moping about all the time" nodding his head towards Greg.  
"Well, umm, yes. If you'll excuse me I need to go grab some fresh clothes." With that Greg turned and made his way down the corridor to his room, a small smile on his face knowing that he finally had everything he wanted.


End file.
